Just what is reality?
by vampire-queen4ever
Summary: arrogant bastard check, 2 weird jumpsuit man check, shark man and a guy who hasent slept in ages chasin me check....hmm.....WHOO! IM IN THE WORLD OF NARUTO! i mean oh crap wat the hell am i gonna do now? i suck at summaries TOTALLY AU naruhina, nejixoc
1. The story of my life

**Disclaimer****:** I do not own naruto or else I wouldn't have spent so much on getting sasuke back _and _I wouldn't have made sakura so weak and annoying.

This is my first fanfic so please have pity on me and please review!! Also thanks for clicking the button to read this fanfic :D

"Talking"

"_Flashbacks or thoughts ill notify you if its flashbacks"_

_(_**Me talking) "Yelling"**

"**Be careful what you wish for, since it may come true."**

**ZNZZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNXNZNZZNZNZNZNZNXNXNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNZNXZNCZZZXXNXZXCX**

**Chapter 1 Something that doesnt seem real:**

**Aines POV for the WHOLE story:**

The hot sun is blazing in the sky no cloud in sight. Short black hair sways in the breeze that comes. A girl is running from 2 people hot on her trail. Her boyish clothes torn and with blood, the only thing intact are her leather black boots reaching her knee. Making her Cinderella like-charm more visible.

"God what did I do to deserve this!? Damn this…..im….tired…… must…keep…. _going….._**HOLD UP!!** Let's _go back 2 d__ays before t__his happened. To understand what's happening now. But…..first off let me say who I am:_

My name is Tsukigomori Aine. (**Note: Oh and I made their last names come first) **I am the 10th child in the household of 21**. **That means I have 19 brothers and 1 sister. My father is a traveling merchant, so to support the family he's never home. My mother suddenly disappeared without a trace 7 years ago and is "_supposedly dead". _I'm 12 years old and am the woman of the household I take care of everyone. Of course there's absolutely no way, I spoil my brothers younger or _older._ I am training little sister hikaru to take care of the household if I am unable , but for now im going to let her enjoy her childhood. Something i never got to do**.(Hikaru's just 5)**. _**I DO EVERYTHING,**_ cook, clean baby-sit and take care of all of them. The chores I make them do that wether they like **or not**, _I can't do everything!! _Now toward the story:

**2 days ****before that happended:**

Beep, Beep!! Went the alarm clock at 6 am. Waking up an annoyed 12-year old. And by being annoyed destroyed her 100th clock. "How I hate that thing!! I am seriously going give who ever invented this, a piece of hell!!.""First a nice, long shower…… wait I have to make breakfast." The poor girl gives out a long sigh "well its just going to be a shower then" While taking a shower she notices something."My hands are nowhere being oujo-sama hands, well whats to be expected from always doing manual labor." 20 minutes later... Aine finished making breakfast with her boyish clothes thit her brothers stoped wearing.They surpirisgly looked good on her with her black leather boots that reach her knee and hug her long,slender leg,her short black, cleopatra like hairstyle hair. Bright deep blue eyes noticible on her pale white skin.

2 minutes pass and shes losing her patience.

"I woke up _early , couldnt enjoy nice long shower while everyones comfy sleeping!!" _Her fist up in the air eyebrow twitching, takes a deep breath and...

"**COME DOWN THIS INSTANT AND EAT OR ELSE YOULL SEE SOMETHING WORSE THAN HELL!!" **Every bird went flying away in fear of the house, while the family members of the house woke up in surpirse hitting the ceiling with their heads, then fell to the ground doing a major impact on their lower body. Everyone ran toward the dining room fast in fear of the concequences if they didnt.

In the hallway toward the dining room appeared and graceful cat-like creature. IT was black, the 2-pointed tail sway back and forth with a hit of yellow at the tips. Crimson lust filled eyes with a white stone on its forhead. The collar on the neck has the yang part on it.

Finally realizing, the cat looks around and is in the hallway toward the dining room at 6:30 am. He then see the giant mob of boys coming toward him at full speed...

...oo...

"Oh...shit!!..." before everyone squashes the poor animal.

**Back at the dining room:**

Everyones eating happily. Aine is smiling since they like it. 6th child Takuto(**Takuto looks like takuto from full moon)s**ays "this is really good" everyone nods in agreement.

The 1st and 2nd twin brother, karou and kyo say"Yea compared to your first 2 years of cooking this is awesome."

Aine responds with "Would you like to start doing the cooking from now on?" She says with a sparkly aura that says defi-me-if-you-can-do-better-than-me look.

Everyone doesnt know what to be more afraid of the idea of them cooking since they can burn water.

Or the Maou aura surrounding their sister. But anyway they all quickly nod no. The graceful cat comes sits on Aine's lap. "Master you're as pretty as ever""Awwww thanks shadow, but happended to your face!! it has footsteps on it!!"

Shadow makes a very scary look and glares at the boys at the table. If looks could kill they would all be dead. "Nothing master just a mishap" shadows says still glaring at the boys. Aine then sweatdrops "o...k then"

"Ne master you dont have school today right?" Aine just realizes but calmly says"nope today is sunday, oh and i forgot today i need to go grociery shopping, lets go shadow" "Bye everyone tomorrow since theres school just eat leftovers k?" Everyone wants to give her a break since she wakes up later for school so"Hai Onee-chan/Imouto"

While coming back from groceries, Aine stops to look at the Make-up and dress shop. Those are things she never got to have since they cost money and dosnt want to burden the family she can only look. "i do not want any" but shadow aines familar knows deep down she wants those things.

10pm back at the household:

"Goodnight shadow hopefully we will see Luna in about 6 months." said aine looking at the full moon outside her window.

"yes i hope master" Kaze is Aine's other familar only white with black at the tips of tail, Red stone on her forehead, and yin on her collar.

I haven't explained the key part in all this. You see Im the proud heir to the feline deity. Which means i have control over any animal thats feline like tiger, lion, cat, leopard and so on. The deities are made of animals.

The top 4 animal deities are 1st the bat deity. 2nd is me, the cat deity. 3rd are the dogs. 4th are the rats.

All of us get along pretty well. Except the rats we are enemies even before we were born. My family doesnt know about this except my mother and grandmother. Only those who are going to rule the deity know what's going on so they lead simple, normal human lives. The only exception to this are the bats since ALL of them are bat familiars and i think the dogs too, i havent seen any dog familars ever though . If you haven't already guess what bat deity is im not going to spoil it for you.

**Finally asleep inside Aine's subconicous:**

"Ah its you again good to see you again hinata" says Aine with a smile.

Hinata then does a shy smile and "y-yes". I wonder though hinata are you real or a figment of my imagination?" Aine asks with a questioning expression. Hinata then wonders"t-that i-is my qquestion" "Well if you are real lets promise and wish that we can see each other ok, hinata

Hinata smiles brightly and says "Hai!!"

Little does Aine know that a par of sharingan eyes are watching her intently and not in a good way.

_To be contiuned..._

--

Well that wasent as good as i plan demo...i PROMISE its gonna get better...demo if its not your taste fine leave! you dont know what your gonna be missing!! i mean come on right now isnt that review button lookin snazzy?? come on its free!!


	2. Unexpected challenges

**Disclaimer**: I do not own naruto but a girl can dream right? 

**Also this is still before she's being chased but in this chapter, the good stuff will begin.**

"Talking"

_Thoughts_

"**Yelling"**

**(Me) **

--**--**"**_If there were no challenges in life were would the fun be?"_--**

**Chapter 2**

**Unexpected challenges:**

**Aine's POV:**

_Shoot, the sun is hot today like summer and its only 6am. I couldn't sleep well….._

_I always get the feeling I'm being watched. Well time to go to school_…"Yosh!! Im going to do my best for everyone's sake!!"

**End of POV**

Aine steps out of her room with black leather boots, the last bit of femenity she has, wearing her school uniform which is black and red, the only excpetion is that instead of a skirt she wears pants, making her look goth-like but perfect good on her only.

"Shadow, bye be a good boy and take care of the house while im in school"

Shadow looks at Aine intently "of course master, and be careful and try to _not cause hell for people"_

Aine then puts a finger to her cheek, tilts her head a little"demo, what can _i do?"_with a innocent expresion

Shadow sweat drops _"its exactly what you can do that im afraid of" _Aine looks at her watch 7:50...

**"I'M GOING TO BE LATE!!"**

**Shadows POV: **

_Just like the _heroine _to be late to school. . I'm getting the feeling _something _bad is going to happen soon...oo _Shadow shivers even though theres no wind.

End of POV

On The way to school and a girl is passing at inhuman speed, an unsuspecting eggplant seller is on the path the girls on. The poor man's carriage gets overrun and is destroyed**( i hate eggplant so this is revenge for me bwahaha**)"...**MY EGGPLANTS you..you...DEVIL!!"**"Gomen i didn't mean to Mr.baldy"

**Eggplant Mans POV:**

_Baldy?? what does she mean..._ touches the top of his head and finds no hair what so ever "**MY 60 DOLLAR WIG YOU DESTROYED THAT ALSO!!" **The guy starts chasing the girl with inhuman speed as well, everyone watching the scene sweat drops.

**END OF POV**

**Finally at school barely escaping a bald madman:**

**Aine POV:**

"Ms.Tsukigomori thank you for finally gracing us with your presence, detention after school." said Mr. Kessler a man in his fifties, with brown hair and eyes that intimadite. Gave her a pink slip with detention. _gee thanks, oh well i guess nothing worse can happen today_**.(such innocence, you have no idea what i have in store for you my dear...bwhahaha, Aine: what are you a devil!!) **

_Now to sit down next to two mineless idiots.. _Aine sits down in her chair by her desk the seat on her left and right are unoccupied right now she enjoys right now the little 20 seconds of peace she will have.

_earplugs check, in each ear check, now 5...4...3...2...1..._

**KYAA!! Ryuu-sama!! Kyu-sama!! Sc**eams of fan girls can be heard throughtout the school the other people in class now with destroyed ears.

Even though this happens _everyday. _In comes Ryuu and Kyu a.k.a mindless idiots. One siting on each side of Aine. Ryu has straight purple hair and eyes with nice complexion that instantly gives the look of a womanizer. Kyu has blond hair with blue eyes his hair showing exactly that he uses 2 containers of gel each day.

Out of the pack of Moe fan girls surrounding the boys and Aine, comes out a green seaweed hair-styled girl. "

"What do you think you're doing sitting next to _my ryu and kyu i,_Tamaki the president of the ryu and kyu fan club am the only one allowed around them."  
says Tamaki with confidence arms crossed in front of chest.

Aine rolls her eyes.

"Perma the teacher assigned me this seat 5 months ago **get.over.it**" Aine replies with a emotionless expression.

Tamaki then gets red from anger and embarrassment. D_amn her this girl making me look like a fool in front of ryu and kyu i will embarrass her 10x worse._

"You're nothing compared to me in beauty and will never get ryu nor kyu attention nor any boys attentions hohoho." She says with her hand close to here chin. While the other fangirls nod in agreement.

Aine smirks

"Oh really?, well if im no competition for you what-so-ever why must you single me out amongst all the other girls?" she says with defiance

"Or what do you have no faith in yourself and your so-called beauty" She says looking directly at her. As if seeing her every move and feelings

"Why you little wrench! i'll make you regret ever meeting me." Tamaki says clentching her teeth.

"Perma everyone has been regretting the day they met you" she says with a smirk and a confident look.

"**ugh!!"** then she leaves the room stomping the ground ashamed. **(im just going to skip forward to lunch im lazy.)**

**Lunch:**

Aine in her tray has a pizza and a some fruit punch.

"Aine here come!!" yells Kame. Wakamiya Kame is my best-friend besides Usagi, they're both twins.(**usagi means rabbit and kame means turtle someone correct me if im wrong) **Kame has wavy green hair up to waist length longer than mine and green eyes. And a a tall delicate frame.

Usagi has long silky blond hair but always in to sperate braids, has those big round glasses on her green eyes. Her uniform 2 sizes bigger making her have a shy cute look. Kame and Usagi have the personalities their names should have had. Kame is outgoing and cheery instead of always being inside her shell. Usagi is shy and a bookworm but really nice and caring friend.

"Anything nice happen!? tell all of the details!" Kame asks with sparkles in her eyes. "_Please_ just what _can _happen i just put Perma again in her place...but that was necesiarry."

"Your life really needs some excitement, Aine" says Kame with a bored look.

"Just because, i'm not going gaga over some boy, doesn't mean my life isn't intersting." says Aine rolling her eyes to the example of the table next to her of fangirls going gaga.

"I agree with Kame though you need some excitement, Aine i dont mean to go and become a mini Tamaki...but you should be happy and have some fun once in a while." Usagi says shyly puting up her bridge in the glasses upward toward her face.

"Of course, i'm right see even Usagi the smart one agrees with me!!" she says pleading to Aine to go with her plan.

Aine raises an elegant eyebrow.

"Your admitting that your stupid kame?" aine says smirking.

Kame becomes red with anger

"**Wait a minute!!** just because my report card is full of Ds and... that i don't get half of the stuff that is shown in books...and that i get 40 on my test doesn't mean **i'm dumb!!"** everyone sweat drops.

_'Just what does dumb mean to you?'_ aine and usagi think at the same time_._

...

"Wait a minute...oo..maybe i am a little dumb..."

**"YOU THINk!!"** Aine and Usagi yell at the same time.

"Well lunch is over and i wont be able to see you guys at lunch, since i'm going to study for a test tomorrow." Aine says finishing her fruit punch. Usagi and Kame sweat drop and think "_Why does she study so hard she knows everything by heart, she's on honor roll and always gets perfect on everything!?"_ **( im going to skip forward to the end of the school day much to boring and bother to write the rest.)**

**AT THE END OF THE SCHOOL DAY BUT STILL IN THE CLASSROOM:**

Ryu has been staring at Aine for long time, practily all day. Aine knows this and is losing her patience .

"Why do you keep on staring at me?" Aine asks her final shred of patience dimishing.

Ryu makes a cocky grin "I've decieded i will give you the honor of being my _girlfriend" _

**Aine POV:**

**_"Who does this guy think he is!! granting me the honor just what does he think he is god!! I hate this guy!! _**

**_Inner Aine:_ lets rip him to shreds... bwahaha**

**_NO WAY i will not dirty my hands with this bastards blood, i'll just crush his pride that's all._**

**_Inner aine: _And you say IM evil.**

**_END OF POV_**

"Ryu not even if you were the last_ man_ in the universe would i be your girlfriend"

Ryu loses his cool composure " You know there are a million girls that would kill for this!!" slaming his hands on the desk.

Aine goes to the door, looks back and says

" Well, then you dont need me." she says shutting the door going toward the detention room.

Ryu POV:

_This girl has spunk. How dare she humilate me, the hottest guy on campus!! i'll get you for this Aine_**. (narcisst much? and no you won't you idiot of my imagination!)**

**END of POV**

At 6pm coming out of school:

**Aine POV:**

_Thank god i left dinner ready in case i was late. That old demon left me extra time in detention, i hate that old jeezer._

While walking the street at sunset. She sees nobody on the streets. "Weird there are usally people around here _suspicous_..."

Suddendly two figures appear infront of Aine. Both wearing a black cloat with red clouds on it. One has a pale blue face with black beedy eyes looking like a shark. And the other has jet black hair and sleep lines like he hasn't slept in ages.

_" these people who are they? they seem familar..."_ a lightblub lights up in aines head.

"I_mpossible!? 2 akatsuki members, they dont exist right this like a...crossover of NARUTO??WTF!! _

**"IMPOSSIBLE ITACHI AND KISAME!!"** she says yelling pointing at them.

Kisame and Itachi get surpirsed and flinch.

"Itachi this brat how does she know our names!? ." says the shark-like man Kisame.

"What am i god that knows everything! anyways it doesnt change anything." says Itachi.

_Impossible if they are who they are i became crazy for having such a boring life or in trouble maybe both and even if im not who their looking for,__ i have to start running!_

Aine looks at itachi eyes bad move. When she looks in them she finds herself frozen in place. "_shit im in deep trouble if i don't start running i might become shark food_!" Suddenly a kunai is flung straight at her cuts her cheek and if that was the key she starts running.

"Great now we have to chase after a little kitten." says itachi glaring at kisame, he sweat drops

"...sorry..."

More kunais are flung toward Aine. they start ripping her clothes.

_"my clothes!! oh well first things first.. getting out of here alive!"  
_

No one is in sight suddenly itachi appears infront of Aine opens his eyes

"tsukuyomi!" he says.

_what is happening to me i feel as if thousands of daggers are being thrown at me must. escape..._ Aine starts running not only did those daggers affect her mentally but physically as well. Itachi has a look of surpirse on his face

"impossible im still using tsukuyomi on her and she's able to move!"

"Itachi we have to start chasing after her she can't last forever" kisame says with hunting glee in his eyes. They both start chasing Aine once again.

_To be continued_...

**Damn it did that take a long time!! This was the hardest chapter since i already have all of the intersting chapters in my head!! Bwaha i left you with a cliffhanger but i'll update soon **

**Aine: yeah you better update i want them to stop chasing me!  
Naruto: Wait a minute how come i havent been included im the main character!!  
Aine: thats because im the main character not you  
Naruto: What!  
**naruto and aine start hitting each other  
**Aine: why are we hitting each other?  
Naruto: I dont know i think she's the one doing it!!**

they both glare daggers at me  
**ME: gulity as charge well byebye... somebody help me!!**


	3. Memories of passed ones

**Disclaimer: I do not own naruto, thank god since them I wouldn't be able to continue it the author is doing a pretty good job that I could never do.**

ONWARD TOWARD 3rd chapter!!

"talking

"_thoughts or I'll notify you if it's flashbacks_

_""_**YELLING"** (**me course)**

**NVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNVNV**

_**"Some memories we chose to forget, others no matter what we do we can't forget them"**_

**Chapter 3-**

**Memories **

The hot sun is blazing in the sky no cloud in sight. Short black hair sways in the breeze that comes. A girl is running from 2 people hot on her trail. Her boyish clothes torn and with blood, the only thing intact are her leather black boots reaching her knee. Making her Cinderella like-charm more visible.

Aine's POV:

_We are back to the beginning or what's happening to me right now actually. How am i going to get out of this? This hurts badly. I may start screaming any time soon the pain is unbearable. Also seriously couldn't they do me a favor and do this before i went to school!! _"I'm tired..and...hurt...tsukuyomi...can kill...damn you!" Aine puts a hand on her biggest of all wounds on her body trying to stop the blood from coming out. She also starts limping and slows down but is still fast.

"It's about time this brat shows some effects to those wound and your sharingan Itachi!" Kisame says with annoyance in his voice. Itachi nods. _this girl is strong she is able to move about, all this time even with my tsukuyomi in full affect, she's stronger than my little brother i'll give her that._

_What a wonderful way to die damn it. Well, at least i'll get to know if i taste good... There's so many things i wanted to do before i died. Finish school, humilate Perma and ryu, take care of my brothers. I can't believe it, Kame was right my life IS boring. Oh, well i don't want to die i'll try my hardest not to. But if i do i will check if mom is really dead and see you, again Hakuron. _Suddenly Aine gets a flashback as if by magic.

FLASHBACK:

_"be happy live, and don't cry." says a guy with pale white skin, Topaz eyes barely able to open. And blood coming out of his mouth._

_"idiot what are you SAYING!! you're not going to die, and leave me big brother!!" a girl with long black hair, her tears caught in her eyes unable to fall. Blood on her clothes and hands even though its not hers. Staining her loose white dress. Clutching the boys hand in hers._

_"Bye Aine smile for...me" the guy smiles with blood in his teeth, yet looking happy and perfect._

_Aine smiles tears traling her face "Hakuron...don't go..." _

_Hakuron's eyes look distant without life his head rests. Aine starts crying even more now._

_"Hakuron...Ne...wake up..." she moves the shoulders a bit to get a response nothing happens. _

_" Why? you said you'd never leave me!!" "Why did you make a promise you weren't going to keep??" Shes sobbing incontrolbly barely able to speak croaking twice..._

_" Hakuron...**HAKUROOONNN!!"**_

_She yells at the thundoruous raining sky, tears falling down her face endlessly. Her tears mixing in with the rain._

_oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooEND OF FLASHBACKooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo_

_Why did i had to have that memory back right now of all times!? but...what can i do im so weak and powerless right now?? Wait... a...second... Just WHY is THis happening to me!! Whats next im going to go into the world of Naruto and become the main character!!_

Suddenly a portal has appeared before Aine. Now she has her jaw hanging..._ JUST WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME!!_

_Okay seriously this has got to stop! First im being chased, by 2 guys, that r from my fav manga, im hurt and tired and now i see a portal-to-who-knows-where!! Oh, well i'm going to take my chances, nothing can be worse than whats happening now... right??_

Aine jumps into the portal with much effort_. _Now Kisame and Itachi don't see her anywhere. They look up, down, right, left. Question marks appear above their heads.

**"WTF!!**where the hell did that brat go!!" says a confused and angry Kisame.

"Appreantly she is no longer in _this_ world" Itachi says with a surpirsed expression. After some time Kisame gets what itachi ment.

"Impossible that brat went to our world?!" kisame yells.

"Yes, but that only makes it only easier for us." Itachi says with a satified grin.

"So onward toward konoha" Kisame says with an evil glint in his eyes.

TO BE CONTIUNED...  
Will Aine survive...  
What will happen next...  
who is Hakuron...  
When will this story be finished??  
Find out the answer to 4 of these 5 questions on the next chapter!!


	4. Confusion

**No reviews!!cries Please review!! **

**Gomen i took so long...i thought there wasent so much of a hurry to update and i lost my inspration cuz of a stupid science test!! (u dont wanna know the details) also i have like 2 or 3 other stories going thourgh my brain. THE worst thing is that i wanna know wat happens next in my OWN STORIES!!. Yea i know im crazy and weird sometimes **

**Also just so you know, Just because My characters have japanese names they are NOT japanese OK except for the regular naruto characters since they arent mine...**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto that should be obvious by now.

**The turning point in the story will begin(or in other words the good stuff) also the nejixoc romance wont appear til later chapters cuz first things first!**

**Vampir****e-queen4ever**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Summary of Has Happended So Far: Aine Tsukigomori is a deity princess...aka...cat princess. Beside that current trouble she gets transported into the world of NARUTO. And besides being in a dangerous ninja world, shes being chased by the Akatsuki! Just what more can happen to her!?

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"talking"

_Thoughts_

"**YELLING"**

**(me)**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**--"**_You never know what you have until you lose it"--_

**Chapter 4-**

**Confusion-**

**Inside the Hyuuga Household:**

It's a normal day like any other inside the hyuuga household or mansion. Just the right amount of wind not hot nor cold. Everything calm and serene not knowing that a storm is brewing. Everyone is eating peacefully.

Around the table are Lord hyuuga, Hinata, and Hanabi the servants around waiting patiently for orders.  
Execept a certain Neji who refuses to eat with them and is eating at the side, next to the table.

**(Let me explain incase you don't understand, see the household/mansion is a big square and inside is a smaller square, the smaller square is just grass on it with a pond in the middle like for training, and on one of those sides of that small square is where neji is. The rest of the big square are where the rooms are.)**

Suddenly appears a big light, blinding them all. From that light appears a girl badly hurt and wounded. Her clothes ripped up, most likely the cause of many kunais. Barely able to breathe as if she's in great mental and physical pain**(duh she is!)** Everyone is surpirsed, millions of questions are in their minds._ Just who is SHE!!_or_ amazing, t__hough she's hurt, she still posses great beauty._ and many more.

Hinata is in even greater shock "_She looks alot like the girl is see in my dreams!"_

**"**help...m..e.." the girl says with great effort. Lord Hyuuga is the first to recover from the shock.

"Neji, Hinata" Both of them recover from staring at the girl and look up to him. "Go bring this girl to the hospital she looks badly injured and then tell me the details...**HURRY!" **

They both nod in response Neji lifts the girl up.

"_She's as light as a feather!, is this why girls do diets!?"_ Neji asks himself_._ Hinata follows closely behind Neji.

Aine is trying really hard to breathe. She's bleeding and is in great mental pain, because of tsukuyomi since 5 minutes is 72 hours of torture.**((I think that's what they said in the anime.)) **Neji and Hinata are on their way to konoha hospital. Neji opens the door with a slam startling all the doctors. 2 medics start with closing the wounds. A young nurse and a 70-year old doctor with white hair in a bun.

"She doesnt look like a ninja... just what happended to this young girl!!" The doctor says looking at the said girl in great pain.

" We don't know whats happended to her, we don't even know who SHE is!" Neji says. Hinata finally starts speaking

she just appeared in a blur of light.." in a low tone barely heard but heard.

The doctor walks along toward the girl. He looks deep into her eyes and he is starled with what he see. I_mpossible!! this...this...is the effect of a magenkyou sharingan!!  
_Everyone see the fear and shock in the doctors eyes. The emotionless Neji is curious to know just what is happening to the girl that has the doctor in such fear.

"Kenichi, Akira!!" Yells the scared doctor.

Suddenly out of thin air appears 2 ninjas in anbu masks. One is a guy that has black spiky hair and hazel eyes around 24 years old with a cloak on, making it unable to see what he is wearing. The other is a women around the same age. Short purple hair that barely touching the neck. And once again she also has the mysterious cloak on.

"Eh, wats up doc?" says Kenichi with an intrugied and annoyed tone.

" This better not be something stupid again we have better things to do with our time." Akira says positvly bored.

"You idiots!! show some respect for the elderly!!" Says the old man wacking both of them on the head with his baston.

" Tell the hokage that this is case #742746426... **HURRY!!"** says the old man frustrated.

The 2 snap out of their trance of soothing their hit heads and look shocked even though theyre covered with anbu masks.

"**WHAT**!! impossible... I thought they were _all_ dead... masaka.." Kenichi said shocked.

" Unless _he _did it...Oh god we have to tell the hokage FAST!! So much for my 2 week vacation." Akira says sighing and suddenly disappearing with kenichi.

_Just what is happening that has everyone worried and scared!! _Neji thinks. Really mad that for once the proud prodigy has NO idea what is going on.

**At the Hokage Tower**

The 3rd hokage is peacefully sitting with his tabaco pipe in his mouth looking over konoha. Suddenly 2 loud knocks are heard on the door.

"Come in." says the hokage

Suddenly the door slams open with 2 out of breath ninja coming in. "Hokage-sama there's major problem right now." says Akira trying to catch her breath.

"Just what is the problem, I already told you im not going to give you the 2 week vacation." says the hokage peacefully as if thats the problem

"Hokage-sama!! The problem is that we have at the hospital case #742746426, and the doctors have no idea what to do!! Also the vacation does sound nice i need a break." Finishs Kenichi

Realization dawns on the hokage and he gets a worried face and stands up fast as if in disbelf.

"**WHAT!! Someones been attacked by the magenkyou sharigan with the move tsukuyomi has been in that attack for more than 8 minutes? and that person was found by the hyuuga CLAN??" **says the hokage out of breath and surpised.

"Yes hokage-sama that apprently is the case, what do we do now??" Kenichi and Akira both ask.

"After the doctors have finished healing her as much as they can bring her here and the 2 hyuugas with her."

"Understood we will be back soon." says Kenichi disappering

"Hokage just what is the percentage that the girl will survive?" Akira asks with a worried expression

The hokages face go's into a major frown. He sighs deeply. "The percent is not very high, since no one has survived the attack."

"Understood hokage-sama i shall be going now." Akira says bangs covering her face. "she was so young too." she says murmuring before she disappears.

**TO be CONTIUNED**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**Well that took long enough. Sorry for the cliffhanger im still getting used to story writting and i dont know where to in each chapter things. Its hard cuz i have to think of word for word of everything in my head. Cuz every single fanfic story in my brain is like an anime episode not like a novel series thats word for word. So to transform that episode into words takes time and also since it would be very short if it was EXACTLY my episode, since i just see the good parts. Like the action, suspense, comedy parts not every long boring part. Not like some NARUTO episodes where its only talking sometimes and no action. :D**

** VampireQueen4ever**


End file.
